


Up the hill

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Orgasm, Public Sex, winter sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Up the hill

A cold day in the highlands, frost lay upon the ground and we decide to go on a walk up one of the mountains   
When we are at the top we huddle together against a cairn for warmth.

You ask me to keep you warm I say "no worries love" I reach my arm round you and down the front of your trousers "oh ay..." Your cut short by the intense rush of pleasure you get from my fingers on your clit 

I rub vigorously and whisper in your ear you can be as loud as you want no one is around! 

I stay around your clit for a while before. Sliding my hand further down and then deep into your dripping pussy you let out a brief groan of pleasure I lift you up with my still inside you and rest you on top of me so that my rock hard dick rests in-between you ass cheeks.   
I sense we are thinking the same thing and shuffle our trousers down to our knees swiftly I remove your panties and my boxers and allow my dick to slide into you tight ass. 

I grab hard on your tits and tell you to start bouncing   
You do and my balls slap against your ass cheeks each bounce intensifying our pleasure, I begin to work your clit over rapidly strumming your pussy   
You scream out I'm gonna cum! I shout me too! I release my load deep in your ass just as your pussy floods! 

We sit like that for a few minutes, before I say are you warm now.


End file.
